


История с кладбищем

by leramankovich



Category: Dirk Gently - Douglas Adams, Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Angst, Cemetery, Crimeline, Douglas Adams, Fourth Wall, Gen, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy References, Inspired by Real Events, Max Landis - Freeform, Neil Gaiman - Freeform, Real world, author and characters, death mention
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leramankovich/pseuds/leramankovich
Summary: Тодд читает Нила Геймана.Написано для команды WTF Dirk Gently 2017





	История с кладбищем

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Dirk Gently 2017
> 
> Беты: Кленуша, shanachie

Кажется, это был конец. По крайней мере, именно так оно ощущалось. Холодный мартовский ветер гулял среди голых ветвей, перебирал молодую, едва появившуюся кое-где траву, трепал волосы Дирка.  
  
Присутствие здесь Дирка казалось неправильным, чужеродным. Он молчал, но сам по себе был криком, разразившимся в этой вечной тишине. Не слышалось даже чириканья птиц, единственных созданий, что не боятся нарушить тишину в таком месте, созданий, которые обычно приносят сюда странное чувство надежды и умиротворения. Они испугались этого мужчины в ярко-желтой куртке. Кипящего изнутри, в любой момент готового закричать и заплакать, хотя на лице его нельзя было прочитать бурлящих в душе эмоций.  
  
**Дуглас Адамс умер.**  
  
Дуглас Адамс был мертв, причем уже почти шестнадцать лет. Дирк Джентли стоял перед простым серым надгробием, почти незаметным среди больших викторианских памятников кладбища Хайгейт и зелени, столь характерной для старых английских погостов. Тодд был уверен, что они наверняка пропустили бы нужное место, если бы не глиняный горшок с ручками и карандашами всех форм и размеров, стоявший перед камнем.   
  
Дирк молчал уже около часа, и Тодд не мог даже предположить, о чем сейчас думает его друг. Хотя Тодд и был в какой-то степени обязан Дугласу Адамсу своим созданием, он не относился к персонажам самого Дугласа, поэтому не мог сейчас чувствовать то же самое, что и Дирк. Любая из его версий.  
  
Так что Тодд стоял в стороне и читал. Книгу ему дал парень, в доме которого они оказались, перенесясь в эту реальность. Сначала Дирк с Тоддом решили, что это и есть Дуглас Адамс, ведь по условиям переноса персонажей в реальность их создателя (так это действие запомнил Тодд) они должны были оказаться прямо у своего автора. Вот бы всё действительно было так просто. Парень Дугласом Адамсом не был. Его звали Макс, и он очень испугался, когда прямо из экрана его ноутбука выскочили двое взрослых мужчин. Макс оказался сценаристом из Лос-Анджелеса, создателем сериала под названием «Холистическое детективное агентство Дирка Джентли». В их вселенной он был автором шоу «Краймлайн», Тодду оно нравилось. Но здесь Макс был ИХ автором.  
  
Тодд к тому времени уже свыкся с мыслью, что является всего лишь чьей-то выдумкой, но оказаться к тому же телевизионным персонажем он не ожидал. Дирк – тот, другой, в дурацкой шляпе – выпал из книги, поэтому Тодд автоматически решил, что и сам появился из одной из них.  
  
На их вопросы: «Где же тогда Дуглас Адамс? Нам нужно спросить у него про “Лосося”. Почему тот остался незаконченным?» — Макс не ответил, лишь протянул книгу, предлагая все узнать самим.  
  
На обложке большими дружелюбными буквами было написано: 

 **НЕ ПАНИКУЙ!**  

  

Сначала Тодд подумал, что это одна из версий галактического путеводителя, который он видел у Форда. Но книга была бумажной, а не электронной, а под знакомой дружелюбной надписью виднелась еще одна. Она гласила, что эта книга — история создания трилогии «Автостопом по Галактике» и в какой-то степени биография ее автора — Дугласа Адамса. Так значит, Форда и компанию тоже создал этот Адамс. Это многое объясняло. 

А эту книгу написал некий Нил Гейман. Дирк знал это имя: в их вселенной он тоже был. Только не писателем, а главным редактором журнала «Пентхаус» – что-то вроде британского «Плейбоя», по словам Дирка, только умнее. Макс сообщил, что им нужна тридцатая глава – на ней как раз лежит закладка, потому что дальше у Макса не было времени читать, и книга стояла на полке в таком виде уже несколько лет. Возможно, ждала именно этого момента. Тодд раскрыл нужную страницу.

**Дуглас Адамс умер.**

Так начиналась глава. Дуглас Адамс умер почти шестнадцать лет назад и покоился теперь на кладбище Хайгейт в Лондоне. Его последняя книга «Лосось сомнений» так и не была закончена и представляла собой всего несколько обрывков, почти не связанных друг с другом, которые позже объединили и выпустили под одной обложкой. А будь она закончена, вряд ли бы осталась книгой про Дирка Джентли. Она совсем не хотела писаться в этом русле. 

Тодд подумал, что, возможно, именно поэтому ни кот, ни книга не хотели склеиваться. Потому что кусочки пазла изначально друг к другу не подходили. «Дело раскрыто!» — сказал бы Дирк. Но он этого не сказал. 

Вместо этого Дирк повернулся к Максу и спросил, есть ли какая-нибудь возможность попасть в Лондон. Самолет отпадал сразу. Раз они герои сериала, значит, в этом мире существует минимум два человека с такой же внешностью. И возможно, со слишком узнаваемыми лицами, чтобы пройти паспортный контроль под именами Тодд Броцман и Дирк Джентли. Штаны на Дирке были самые обыкновенные, а не те, что внутри больше, так что вероятность найти где-то в их глубине телепорт или манипулятор воронки была крайне мизерной даже для этого галактического сектора. Телепортироваться во время икоты Дирк так и не научился. Парарибулит, к сожалению, не работал в обратную сторону. А ведь так здорово было бы вместо до жути реальных галлюцинаций, которые никак нельзя контролировать, иметь возможность самому представить что-то и воплотить это в жизнь!

Решение предложил Макс – раз он их создал, он же может написать сюжет о том, как Дирк и Тодд внезапно, как по волшебству, перенеслись в какое-то другое место. Вот хотя бы в Лондон! Решение казалось слишком читерским, чтобы сработать, но попытаться-то стоило. Макс открыл текстовый редактор и начал строчить сценарий. Прошло несколько минут, и Тодд уже подумал было, что это не сработает (об этом Макс тоже написал) и всего на пару секунд прикрыл глаза.

Открыл он их уже на Трафальгарской площади. Было раннее утро – единственное время суток, когда площадь не заполнена толпой молодежи и туристов. Дирк стоял рядом и осматривался вокруг. Макс слишком плохо представляет себе Лондон, посетовал Дирк – он выбрал для них слишком попсовое туристическое место, от которого до Хайгейта добрых сорок минут. Хорошо хоть «Чаринг кросс» рядом. Дирк повел его ко входу в метро, и только дожидаясь, пока друг купит билеты, Тодд осознал, что до сих пор держит в руках книгу Макса.

— Тодд, у тебя есть ручка или карандаш? — Дирк наконец-то нарушил тишину. – Я бы хотел оставить что-то здесь.

— Да, где-то была. Сейчас.

Тодд оторвался от книги и начал шарить по карманам. Ручка нашлась в кармане куртки. Казалось, она пролежала там целую вечность, хотя прошла всего неделя. Но это была не просто ручка. Пару недель назад Дирк настоял на том, что у агентства, как у любой настоящей организации, должна быть разная фирменная атрибутика, а среди прочего и канцелярские принадлежности. Дней десять назад они получили несколько первых образцов, в том числе и эту самую шариковую ручку с надписью «Холистическое детективное агентство Дирка Джентли» на корпусе. Должно быть, Тодд машинально засунул ее в карман после звонка клиента, во время которого потребовалось что-то записать. А потом совершенно забыл про нее. Тодд усмехнулся. Похоже, Вселенная и в этот раз сделала все как надо: «привела» ручку в самое правильное для нее место. 

Тодд еще немного повертел ручку в руках, прежде чем передать ее Дирку. Тот горько улыбнулся, прочитав надпись, присел возле надгробия и поставил ручку в горшок рядом с другими.

— Что дальше? — спросил Тодд, когда Дирк поднялся на ноги.

— Самая сложная часть. Нужно как-то вернуться домой, — Дирк улыбнулся. Кажется, он снова становился самим собой. — Но сначала — поесть. Я просто умираю от голода. Помнится, где-то недалеко был киоск, в котором продают отменную рыбу с картошкой. Тодд, ты обязательно должен попробовать рыбу с картошкой. Никто не готовит ее так, как британцы. Никто. Кстати, какое сегодня число? Я совсем запутался во времени, когда неделя началась заново.

— Суббота, одиннадцатое марта.

— И у меня такое чувство, что это отличная дата. Пойдем, Тодд! Я уже говорил, что ужасно голоден?

Дирк направился к выходу с кладбища, а Тодд на секунду наклонился к надгробию и что-то прошептал. Он не стал говорить Дирку, что прочитал о сегодняшней дате в книге, но она и правда была отличной. И домой они тоже как-нибудь доберутся. В крайнем случае, автостопом.

**Author's Note:**

> Отсылки и заметки.
> 
> "Пентхаус" - реальный мужской журнал, в котором Нил Гейман реально когда-то работал.
> 
> "Краймлайн" - детективный сериал про поезда и преступления и, возможно, про поезда, совершающие преступления, который пару месяцев назад придумал сценарный отдел "Дирка Джентли" во главе с Максом Лэндисом вместо того, чтобы обсуждать второй сезон.
> 
> Вы действительно можете найти могилу Дугласа Адамса на кладбище "Хайгейт" и оставить свою ручку в горшочке. Кто знает, может ручка с надписью "Холистическое детективное агентство Дирка Джентли" тоже там есть.
> 
> 11 марта - день рождения Дугласа Адамса.
> 
> Я не знаю, есть ли у Макса Лэндиса экземпляр книги "Don't Panic: The Official Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Companion", но вам я ее очень советую.


End file.
